The invention relates generally to spring collet clamps and methods therefor.
Coil spring clamps are known generally and used widely, for example to clamp collets about rotating motor shafts, among many other applications.
An object of the present invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that overcome problems in and improve upon the prior art.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that are economical.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor having improved reliability.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that are more easily installed.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that do not require tools for installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that are adaptable to automation.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that do not require counterbalancing.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that are substantially balanced, for example when installed about a rotating shaft.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that do not require angular positioning during installation.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that do not deform during installation and/or use.
Another object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor that are reusable.
A further object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamps and methods therefor having improved resistance to axial pull-off forces.
A more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel spring collet clamping systems comprising a collet disposed about a shaft, a spring clamp having a coil portion with arms extending from generally opposite portions thereof, the coil portion of the spring clamp disposed about a portion of the collet thereby clamping the collet about the shaft.
Another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel motor shaft collet spring clamping systems comprising a collet disposed about a rotatable motor shaft, a balanced spring clamp having a helical coil portion with at least one arm extending therefrom, the helical coil portion of the spring clamp disposed about a portion of the collet to retain the collet about the shaft.
Yet another more particular object of the invention is to provide in some embodiments thereof novel methods for spring clamps comprising assembling an outer member with an axial inner member, for example assembling a collet about a shaft, disposing a helical coil portion of a spring clamp about a non-threaded outer surface portion of the outer member by rotating the spring clamp, and clamping the outer member about the axial inner member with the spring clamp.